


peach tinted

by roselynflame



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is very very minor, 2young - Freeform, 2young is technically the main ship, 2young rise, Angst, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, because i’m both lmao, but they don’t get together so, i honestly still don’t know how to tag, i’m so sorry jinyoung oh my god, i’m sorry both 2jae and 2young stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselynflame/pseuds/roselynflame
Summary: youngjae’s lips are tinted peach just like his hair, and the elder can’t help the butterflies that flutter around in his stomach. if he leaned over across the table just a bit more, he could have a taste of the sweet nectar that is choi youngjae.





	peach tinted

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my second published work, my first one also being a short oneshot,,, but this one is even shorter lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoy, it’s like 12:40 am i wrote this like thirty minutes ago lmao uwu <3

“i love you.” youngjae whispers, a smile bubbling at his lips. 

within the loud chatter of the lunchroom, it feels like it’s just them; just jinyoung and youngjae, just jinyoung and the love of his life.

jinyoung can feel flowers growing in his heart as he leans forward on his elbows, a smile matching youngjae’s painting its way onto jinyoung’s face.

youngjae’s lips are tinted peach just like his hair, and the elder can’t help the butterflies that flutter around in his stomach. if he leaned over across the table just a bit more, he could have a taste of the sweet nectar that is choi youngjae.

jinyoung can’t take his eyes away from the boy’s lips, watching intently as youngjae slowly leans in. 

“just a bit more...” jinyoung can hear himself mutter, tilting his head ever so slightly forward. 

and jinyoung watches as the love of his life kisses his best friend, their lips dancing oh so perfectly. youngjae’s peach tinted lips fit like a missing puzzle piece against jaebum’s, their eyes closed, and their hearts beating faster than ever before. 

jinyoung can feel their love radiating from where he sits across from the two.

he wants to rip out his own heart. maybe then youngjae would want him. maybe then he would be able to have the slightest taste of those hypnotizing lips. 

maybe.

but now jinyoung can only watch as his love is taken away, anger and grief clouding his heart. 

within the loud chatter of the lunchroom, it feels like it’s just them; just jinyoung and his jealousy, just jinyoung and the bitterness controlling his life.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,,, it’s short but “sweet”
> 
> honestly, there needs to be SO much more 2young, and y’all better BET i’m ready to write them as sweet boyfies uwu
> 
> i currently have an au which is in the works, and it will most likely be ready to be published within the next couple of weeks!! it’ll certainly be longer than what i’ve been writing now too ;))
> 
> anyway, please leave a kudos and a lil comment if you want!! and come bother me on instagram or twitter at @iiroselynflame uwu


End file.
